SAUDADES
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Após o ensaio para a GQ magazine, Lea e Dianna matam as saudades no vestiário do estúdio. shortfic Achele


SAUDADES

(Achele) Conteúdo erótico. Quem não quiser, não leia.

DA: Quando entramos naquele vestiário, pude sentir a tensão entre nós. Uma coisa pulsante, quase incontrolável. Pegamos nossas roupas em silêncio para nos trocarmos. Este silêncio apenas quebrado pelo som das roupas sendo tiradas das mochilas. Neste tempo, trocamos olhares furtivos, baixando os olhos quando flagrávamos uma a outra espiando. Sabia que não deveria ter aceitado fazer estas fotos! Ainda mais com ela junto! Deus, era torturante vê-la só de calcinha, fazendo poses sensuais, rindo, como só ela conseguia rir, e quase se esfregando em mim. Coitado do Cory, deixamos ele numa situação constrangedora.

Enquanto tentava fechar meu soutien, olhei para Lea novamente. Ela trocava a blusa, devagar, ainda de calcinha. Safada! Ela sabia que eu gostava e fazia de propósito. E que droga esse maldito soutien que não fecha!

LM: Merda! Merda! Merda! E eu que achei que havíamos conseguido superar essa atração uma pela outra. Olhando Dianna agora, ainda mais depois dessas fotos... Droga, deveria ter deixado ela se trocar primeiro, mas não né Sarfati? Você tinha que vir junto. Você não consegue resistir, não é? Oh, sai para lá consciência, estou tentando ver a Dianna por o soutien.

_Lea: Você quer ajuda com isso?_

_Dianna: Eu, ah, sim, por favor._

LM: Aproximei-me e peguei o feixe. Minhas mãos roçaram na sua pele. Senti o corpo dela se retesar. Fiquei ali, demorando um pouquinho, e acabei por fechar a peça.

DA: Tomara que ela não tenha percebido como me arrepiei com seu toque. Ainda bem que consegui segurar o maldito gemido que se formou na minha garganta. Seria bandeira demais! Mas que droga! Por que ela tinha que ter a mão tão macia e quente? E os dedos? Ah, aqueles dedos que já me levaram ao céu incontáveis vezes...

_Dianna: Obrigada. – disse virando de frente._

DA: Ela me olhava com o olhar tão penetrante de desejo, que cheguei a ficar com medo. Logo em seguida, Lea baixou o olhar para minha boca. Não! Eu não podia deixar que aquilo se apossasse de mim de novo. Aquele desejo avassalador. Nós tínhamos combinado darmos um tempo. Todos desconfiavam e comentavam ao nosso respeito. Arrumamos até namorados para disfarçamos nossos sentimentos e esquecer o tesão louco que tínhamos uma pela outra. E lá estávamos nós, novamente, com aquela vontade absurda de nos tocarmos. Meu Deus! Desviei o olhar rapidamente e decidi puxar um assunto, para fugir do óbvio.

_Dianna: E aí, o que achou do ensaio?_

LM: Ai, ai, ai, Di, você está me matando. Por que desviou o rosto? E por que está me perguntando destas fotos agora? Respirei fundo. Ela está certa. Se deixarmos rolar, vamos querer mais e mais e vamos voltar a tudo o que era antes. Titio Ryan não vai gostar.

_Lea: Eu achei divertido, e você?_

_Dianna: Sério? Não achou um pouco ousado demais?_

_Lea: Ah, talvez, mas eu não sou Rachel Berry. E você não é Quinn Fabray, então qual é o problema? Somos adultas e não adolescentes!_

_Dianna: É, levando para este lado..., mas eu fiquei um pouco sem graça._

_Lea: Você reparou no Cory? – riu – O coitado estava pegando fogo! Dava para sentir a ereção dele na minha perna!_

_Dianna: Também, você não resiste, né? Tinha que provocar, fazendo aquelas poses todas? E o visual! Você escolheu as roupas mais ousadas!_

DA: Então Lea se aproximou e segurou a minha mão. Novamente uma corrente elétrica passou por mim e meus pelos se eriçaram.

_Lea: Para quem você acha que me vesti daquele jeito? Para quem você acha que eram as poses? Para o fotógrafo? Para os babões que vão comprar a revista? Para o Cory? – e deu um sorriso._

_Dianna: Lea, por favor – disse-lhe fechando os olhos. Sabia onde aquilo iria dar, mas deixei minha mão confortavelmente dentro da sua._

_Lea: Ah, Di, minha Lady Di, não consigo mais ficar mais longe de você. Estou louca de saudades da sua companhia, do seu aconchego, do seu cheiro pela manhã, do seu sorriso quando eu acordo, da sua gargalhada quando faço besteira, do seu olhar quando eu canto. Estou louca de saudades de ter você. Sobre mim e debaixo de mim. Saudades de sentir você toda. Estou morrendo de saudades do Charlie! Do jeito que ele me beijava, do jeito que ele me tocava... ah Di..._

LM: Vendo Dianna tão linda na minha frente, eu acabei dizendo tudo que estava preso. E ela sorriu tão lindamente como só Dianna Agron pode sorrir, como só minha Lady Di sabe fazer, e depois deu o sorriso safado do Charlie.

Uma de minhas mãos ainda segurava a dela, enquanto que com a outra fiz-lhe um carinho no rosto. Aproximei-me mais dela e acariciei sua face com a minha. Afastei-me um pouco para vê-la. Ela me olhava com desejo. Ah, como eu conhecia esse olhar! Aquele era meu convite. Segurei-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e a beijei. Docemente, devagar. Nossa, como senti falta de deslizar meus lábios sobre os dela. Tão macios e ao mesmo tempo tão selvagens. Continuei escorregando minha boca sobre a dela, até que nossas línguas se tocaram e começaram a se acarinhar. Nesse momento, toda a doçura inicial se transformou em uma loucura. Abraçamos-nos forte, colando nossos corpos, e continuamos a nos engolir, literalmente. Minha mão voltou ao feixe do soutien dela para fazer, agora, o contrário. Queria desesperadamente abri-lo.

_Dianna: Humm – disse a Lea entre os beijos – não vai abrir, está ruim._

DA: Lea então passou a mão sobre meu seio, por cima da lingerie, e eu arranquei-o de uma vez. Então ela tocou-os e começou a circular os dedos em volta dos mamilos há muito enrijecidos. Eu gemi alto. Ela colocou dois dedos sobre a minha boca.

_Lea: Di, alguém pode entrar._

_Dianna: E agora que você pensa nisso? Vem cá!_

LM: Esse era o Charlie que eu amava. Ela me puxou e me jogou contra a porta do armário. Puxou minha blusa para cima e começou a lamber meus seios. Decididamente eu esqueci completamente onde estava. Ela tinha a boca absurdamente quente. Já não sabia mais quem eu era. Enquanto ela fazia de meus seios seus escravos, sua mão desceu até minha calcinha. Entrou rapidamente enquanto entreabri as pernas. Não demorou muito a encontrar o que queria. Ficou alisando e massageando, alisando e massageando, alisando...

_Lea: D-D-Diaaannaaa, meu Deus! _

DA: Ela gozou! Lea gozou na minha mão. E nossa! Como senti falta disso. Senti ela desfalecer e segurei-a firme. Beijei-a novamente e selvagemente. Lea agarrou minha mão, e me trouxe para o banco. Me fez passar uma perna para cada lado e me deitou. Beijou todo meu rosto, deslizando a língua pelo meu pescoço, chupando o lóbulo de minha orelha. Depositava beijos úmidos enquanto descia para meus seios. Chupou-o e mordiscou-o, me fazendo quase implorar por mais. Sua boca macia veio beijando todo o meu ventre enquanto ela puxava minha calcinha para baixo. Dei passagem para aquela língua maravilhosa, que sabia exatamente onde me tocar. Com a língua ela circulou todo meu sexo e depois chupou meu clitóris. Dei um grito, sem me conter. Dessa vez ela nem ligou para o barulho, permaneceu me lambendo e chupando e eu gozei. Mais de uma vez, eu gozei. Ela não me largou e decidiu me penetrar. Um dedo, depois dois. Ela entrava e saía. Devagar. Depois rápido. Sua boca subiu para encontrar a minha, escancarada para outro beijo apaixonado. Seus dedos permaneceram ali embaixo.

_Dianna: Lea, p-por favorrr._

LM: Abafei a súplica de Dianna com outro beijo. Enquanto a beijava, queria senti-la gozar de novo. Adorava ter prazer, mas adorava mais dar prazer a quem eu amava. E eu amava a Di. Quando senti que ela gozaria novamente, desci novamente com a boca e chupei seu prazer. Ouvi Dianna gritar de novo. E daí? Ela podia. Ela era a minha Lady.

_Dianna: Eu amo você – disse a ela, enquanto uma lágrima descia pelo meu rosto._

DA: Lea olhou-me docemente. Aproximou-se e sorveu minha lágrima.

_Lea: Eu também te amo Di._

Colocamos nossas roupas rapidamente. Lembramos que Cory daria uma carona a nós duas. Ele já devia estar esperando há muito tempo.

Ao nos ver, ele disse:

_Cory: Até que enfim. Achei que uma estivesse matando a outra neste vestiário. Ouvi uns gritos._

_Lea: Tinha uma aranha no vestiário. Você sabe que a Di tem medo de aranhas. Eu matei!_

DA: Dei um sorriso discreto.

_Dianna: É, a Lea matou a aranha. – De prazer – completei em pensamento._


End file.
